


Two Times Tommy

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Tommy  had Adam's cock and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty fun that came out of me one night. 
> 
> Thank you HUGELY to Leela_Cat for betaing and steering this in a good direction! I LOVE YOU! Any other mistakes are mine.
> 
> Nothing here is real obvs, cause Adam is with Sauli and Tommy is with Liz.

 

Tommy watched as Adam stalked around the stage, going full throttle sex god and taking no prisoners. He was thankful for his guitar, there was no way in hell he’d be able to hide the erection he was currently rocking—he didn’t have the balls Adam did to let it hang out for the world to see.

Snorting to himself, he turned to face Isaac for a bit, to cool off.

They hit hard into the modulation of the song and the hairs on Tommy's body stood on end. This was the shit he lived for—the kind of thing he could overlook his current hard on for.

When he thought it was safe to turn around, fingers snaked into his hair and yanked his head back hard, causing him to growl into Adam’s mouth as Adam attacked him.

Next thing he knew he was being whipped around to face the audience and Adam was off stage right like nothing had happened.

Fucker.

A wicked grin crawled across Tommy's face as he decided that Kitty wanted to play this time.

When Adam strode back over, Tommy turned his back on him to head bang, giving Adam a nice view. He snapped back up, and Adam was close enough to feel—inches away but not touching. He swayed his hips side to side seductively and Adam's hand came up to grab him by the neck—a warning.

Tommy smirked—Adam's warning held nothing over him tonight.

Determined to up the ante, he slowly drew his hand off his guitar, reached back to grab Adam’s cock through the thin material of his costume and squeezed.

The resulting squeak in the middle of the song followed by a growl was the only answer he got.

It was the only one he wanted.

He would pay for that later, not that he’s complaining.

 

2.

It had been a long day of shopping, and Tommy had had enough already.

“Just one more store, baby, please? I need new shoes.” Adam pouted at him.

Tommy snorted. “Adam, you’ve got like a hundred pairs already. Why, oh why, do you need more?”

“Because.” Adam decided to look away then, a telltale sign that he was up to something.

Groaning, Tommy stopped walking. “I know that look, Adam. What are you up to?”

“Nothing…” Adam started to walk again, heading toward the shoe store.

Tommy huffed and followed after him. Why bother fighting it when it’ll happen anyway.

When they entered, he began to notice the type of shoe store this was.

Women’s shoes.

“Uhh…Adam? Why are we in the women’s department?”

He didn’t get an answer, so he decided to just follow and find out.

Finally catching up to him, Tommy glanced at the pair Adam was currently eyeing. Six-inch royal blue stiletto boots with a closed toe and two-inch pump.

“Err…doin drag again, babe?”

Adam huffed and looked at Tommy with a perplexed expression. “I don’t even know, Tommy… All I know is that Katy Perry invited us to some shindig and it’s heels only.”

“And you can’t wear your medges?” He leaned against the wall, confused.

Shaking his head, Adam continued. “She mentioned me specifically in the invite, saying I had to wear real heels. My old ones from when I was with Brad went missing, and I need something that will make her jaw drop.”

“Well I most certainly will not wearing anything like _those_ , that’s for damn sure.”

That shocked a giggle out of Adam. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got your outfit picked out already.”

“What?” Now he was worried.

“Just trust me, okay, babe?” Adam pleaded.

Tommy groaned. “Fine.”

He watched as Adam perused the rest of the shoes. “Do you need to wear a shoe that looks like a murder device and would break your ankle?”

Adam perked up at that. “Oh? You don’t think I can still work the stiletto?”

Smirking he picked up a different pair of pumps and walked to the closest available associate. Tommy watched as the girl quirked an eyebrow, before taking the shoes and disappearing in the back room.

She came back seconds later with what looked like to be the same box, but in a different size.

The look on Adam’s face had Tommy by the balls; it was a challenge and Adam was living for it.

“Watch and learn, Tommy baby,” Adam purred as he sat down with a thin pair of hose for his feet and began removing his sneakers.

Tommy watched as Adam first put on the hose, before slipping one foot and then the other into the tight leather of the shoes and rolling his pant legs up to show them off.

Adam stood up with confidence and immediately began strutting down the length of the store, adding in a few chainés on the way back with a look of total “Take it, bitch” on his face.

Fuck.

Tommy was so, so, so fucked.

_Oh, fuck_.

Before he did anything embarrassing, Tommy grabbed Adam by the arm and dragged him across the department into the next to find the dressing room and shoved him inside—locking the door behind him.  

Other people may have seen, but Tommy couldn’t have cared any less—he was too far gone with lust.

Adam barely got out a “What” when Tommy hit his knees and ripped open the fly on Adam’s jeans to pull Adam’s semi-hard cock out.

“Fuck, you have no idea what that did to me.” Tommy moaned, licking up his shaft. “That… that was the single hottest thing I think you’ve ever done.”

Adam braced himself on the wall, groaning at the sensation. “Shit, if heels get this reaction out of you, maybe I’ll replace all my shoes.”

“Fuck yes…” Tommy hummed as he swallowed Adam whole.

 

3.

Tommy could feel sleep slowly, finally, pulling him into a deep comatose state after four days of battling insomnia. Sighing, he rolled over, away from the light on Adam’s side of the bed and snuggled into his pillow.

When he was on the edges of dreamland, he felt something slip over his waist and wrap around his cock. “Mmf, Adam… sleeping.”

Adam snuggled in, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses up his neck, before sucking a bruise behind his ear. “C’mon, baby, I know you want it. Make you feel so good.”

“I’m know…” Tommy mumbled through his haze. “Still…” he yawned, “sleeping.

Purring slightly, Adam gave a few tugs on Tommy's cock, which had decided to become a traitor and say hello to the situation. “Been thinkin’ about your ass all day, baby…”

“Ditto…” Tommy stifled a yawn and rolled over. He hooked a leg around Adam’s and snuggled into his chest.

Adam giggled, continuing his ministrations on Tommy’s cock. “You’re so cute when you’re tired.”

He could barely nod; the slow drag on his cock was doing the exact opposite of what Adam most likely wanted—pulling him deeper into dreamland.

***

“You gonna touch me, baby?”

The only answer Adam received was a deep and steady exhale signaling Tommy’s arrival into insomniac heaven.

He smiled fondly at Tommy, kissing Tommy's forehead softly as he removed his hands from under the covers and turned off the light.

Adam could definitely wait till later.


End file.
